A Secret Unveiled
by imnotgoodwithusernames1234
Summary: The demigods and the Kane's have met once before. Carter has told his secrets, but Percy and Annabeth are having trouble with theirs. With Carter and Zia's wedding a week away and a huge secret coming out no one will ever be the same again. This is a sequel to my story Luke's secret.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Carter POV

I have been in the best mood in the world for the past eighteen months. Why? Because exactly eighteen months ago Zia agreed to marry me. And we were getting married in one week. Yesterday I was in my bedroom in the First Nome when a boy's face appeared in the air. "Percy." I said, "How have you been?" I hadn't talked to the guy for a year and a half. His face turned pale and he shivered, "Fine, but I have been thinking that it's time." I understood what he meant. He wanted to bring the two worlds together. "Okay," I said, "Tomorrow bring anyone you want to know about this to the 21st Nome. It's about time I paid my sister a visit anyway." He nodded his face still pale. "Percy?" I asked, "What exactly happened to you?" he shook his head and disconnected. I ran to find Zia. She had to know more than anyone. I wasn't planning on keeping secrets when we were married. I interrupted her talking to Amos about something that was probably important, but I didn't care. "Zia," I said, "We have to go to the 21st Nome now." Both Zia and Amos looked at me confused and Zia asked, "Why Carter?" I shook my head, "No time to explain. Be back in a couple days Amos." Zia followed me to the spot for the portal and in a minute we were on the roof of the 21st Nome. Sadie was there having a picnic with Walt. "Carter?" Sadie asked, "What's going on?" I smiled and laughed, "Some old friend of ours are coming to visit." She smiled.

-Line break-

Percy POV

After I hung up with Carter I ran to find Annabeth. She was in her cabin. I knocked on the door and Annabeth's brother Malcolm opened it. He didn't say a word to me he just turned around and yelled into the cabin, "Annabeth your boyfriend is here." She walked to the door and smiled at me, "Yes Percy?" I smiled, "We have some old friends to visit tomorrow." Her smile fell, "But Percy only you, me, and Thalia know about our old friend." I nodded, "I talked to him today and he agreed with me that it is time." She sighed, "fine, but if this starts another war it's your fault." It was meant as funny, but neither of us took it that way. We hadn't been the same since we fell. I grabbed her hand to remind myself that we were out of there. To tell myself we were safe. Her expression softened, "Percy it's okay we are safe now." I nodded and walked away. I had to find Chiron to tell him that we were taking a field trip tomorrow.

-Line break-

Sadie POV

Well I had just been having a picnic with Walt when my annoying brother shows up. Somehow my first thought was why did he care if his twenty two year old sister is having a picnic with her boyfriend. But I quickly realized that wasn't why he was here. Then he mentioned old friends coming to visit and I lit up. Old friends could only mean Annabeth and Percy. Although I didn't have as much time to get to know them as Carter did I still thought of them as friends. "That's amazing," I said. Both Walt and Zia looked very confused. "Yes," Carter agreed, "It's awesome. I hated keeping a secret from you Zia." He said turning to his fiancée. "Secret?" she asked sounding hurt, "How long have you been keeping secrets from me?" Carter paled, "Zia I wanted to tell you. Sadie found out a little over a year ago. I promise you will like it." She got angrier, "How long?" Carter developed a sudden interest in his shoes so I answered for him, "Ten years." "What!" Zia screamed, "I can't believe you Carter." My brother looked ashamed, "I wanted to tell you, but I made an oath not to." He said. "Fine," she decided, "This better be good". I smiled, "Percy and Annabeth are awesome you'll see."

-Line break-

Annabeth POV

Percy began to walk away and I ran after him. "Hey," I said, "We're a team remember." He smiled and we walked to the Big House together. We walked right into Chiron's office without knocking. "What's wrong?" he asked. I smiled, "Oh nothing Percy and I were just wondering if we could borrow one of the vans tomorrow to take the seven and Nico on a little field trip." He raised an eyebrow, "May I ask why?" I smiled, "We feel like everyone has been overtired recently and they need a little break." He sighed, "Alright you may borrow one of the vans." Percy and I walked outside to the lake and sat down. "Annabeth?" he asked, "Are you ready to talk about it." Both of us understood what it was. It was Tartarus. I nodded, "The Kane's need to know. We have to be ready."

**(A/N So what do you think? Will it be a good sequel? Will it get a lot of reviews? Do any of you actually read Author's notes?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carter POV

Wow I haven't seen Sadie this excited ever. She actually made us spend all yesterday cleaning the 21st Nome. I got up off my bed. I was happy Sadie still hadn't given anyone else my room. "Breakfast." My sister called. When I sat down I decided I was too excited to eat. Sadie seemed to be thinking that too. Everyone was quiet at the table. Maybe they didn't understand that for once old friend actually meant friend. Zia was sitting on one side of me and Sadie was on the other. I turned to Zia, "Zia I love you and I am sorry I kept a secret from you could you ever forgive me?" She smiled at me, "I forgive you Carter."

-Line break-

Percy POV

I woke up and instantly realized what day today was. First I ran to grab some breakfast to eat as I ran around. Then I ran to find Annabeth in the Athena cabin. Luckily she was awake because the last time I woke her I got punched in the gut. "Annabeth could you go start the van and I'll go find everyone?" She nodded and we ran out of the cabin in different directions. I stopped at the Hermes cabin to borrow a squirt gun in case anyone was still asleep. Then I went to the Ares cabin. Why? Because that's where Frank was staying. I knocked and guess who answered? Frank. If he hadn't I wouldn't be alive. "Frank van now." Was all I said before running to the Aphrodite cabin. I ran right in to find Piper sound asleep. So I used the squirt gun on her. When she was woken up I said the same thing I had said to Frank. Next was Zeus cabin for Jason. Then Hades cabin for Hazel and Nico. Last was Hephaestus cabin for Leo. I had to squirt him about thirty times before he woke up. "Wha?" was all he said before I was pushing him out the door. I had to drag him most of the way to the van. Annabeth was sitting in the passenger's seat, so I climbed in the driver's seat. Hazel was the first to ask what I'm sure everyone else was thinking, "Where are we going Percy?" I smiled, "It's a surprise. Just going to visit some old friends." The whole ride everyone was asking, but I refused to answer any questions. I stopped the van where Carter had told me to. "Welcome Perseus Jackson," a voice said, "To the 21st Nome."

-Line break-

Sadie POV

So we had breakfast. Sort of. Then we saw the van stop in front of the warehouse that the mansion was perched upon. Carter stood over the edge of the porch as the eight demigods got out of the van. "Welcome Perseus Jackson," He said, "To the 21st Nome." Percy froze for a second still not used to Carter calling him Perseus. Then he smiled and said, "Carter Kane always the one for dramatics." My brother laughed down at him. I elbowed my brother, "I made a new way to get up watch." I smiled down at them, "You have permission to enter the 21st Nome." All of them, but Percy and Annabeth looked confused as a set of stairs appeared that led to the balcony. They walked up the stairs before the stairs disappeared. Percy gave me a hug and Carter a fist pump. Annabeth just smiled at us. Walt looked suspicious though, "Carter, Sadie are we sure we can trust them?" Walt asked. Carter nodded suddenly serious, "Off course we can Walt why would you ask that?" He pointed at the two youngest of the group who looked about 14, "Because they smell of Death." The younger boy with pale skin wearing all black said simply, "Well I would hope so it would be a shame if monsters couldn't find me." Carter seemed to recognize the boy though, "Nice to officially meet you Nico Di Angelo." Carter said. I turned to Percy, "Would you introduce us please?" My brother snorted, "Sadie said please?" he asked earing himself a punch in the gut. Percy nodded, "Of course." He pointed to the youngest girl with dark brown skin, "Hazel Levsque." He pointed to the buff boy with a babyish face, "Frank Zhang." He pointed to the blond boy with blue eyes, "Jason Grace." Carter interrupted with, "Wait, wait, wait. Is he related to Thalia?" Percy nodded, "Oh by the way she said if I ever see you again to punch you in the gut for her." He pointed to the really pretty girl with kaleidoscope eyes, "Piper McLean." Finally he pointed to the short Latino boy, "Leo Valdez." He took a huge breath and said, "Your turn Sadie." I nodded and began pointing at people, "Zia, Walt, Felix, Jaz, Alyssa, Cleo…" I won't make you hear them all. I finished with the baboon, "And this is Khufu." Frank looked ready to faint, "A baboon?" I nodded. He smiled, "I want to be a baboon now." I was about to laugh at him or tell him that he couldn't be a baboon when he began to change shape. When I looked back at him he was indeed a baboon.

-Line break-

Annabeth POV

"Frank," I scolded, "Turn human again." All the Egyptians were muttering to themselves. Carter stepped forward not even fazed, "Let us go in to the library." He turned to the rest of the Egyptians, "Zia, Walt, Felix, Jaz, Alyssa, Cleo come into the library with us." The library was huge and I could go on about it for hours, but I won't. We sat down on a few couches and I immediately asked, "So Carter. What were the two words?" He sighed, "The last two words Luke said to me were I'm sorry. Happy now?" He didn't sound angry though. "So." Sadie said, "Let us start by you telling us what exactly happened to you two?"


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N I am in a good mood because my family was telling my older sister to join a club. So she came into my room to punch the door. I told her to join a club. She said if I said that again she would shove a pen down my throat. I told it was opposite day and to not join a club. She attempted to shove a pen down my throat.)**

Chapter 3

Percy POV

As soon as Sadie asked that the room got extremely quiet. Annabeth grabbed my hand. Hazel was the one to speak up, "Being a demigod happened." "Alright then," Sadie said, "How about we answer some questions that all, but four people in this room are thinking. Who the bloody hell are these people?" The tension broke and everyone laughed. I spoke up, "For those who don't know me I am Perseus Jackson two time Savior of Olympus, Son of Poseidon the god of the sea. Call me Percy." Sadie rolled her eyes, "Ya sure Perseus. For those who don't know me I am Sadie Kane. Follower and former host of Isis. Sister to the pharaoh of Egypt and leader of the 21st Nome." Without waiting for that to sink in Annabeth continued with, "I am Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena the goddess of wisdom, Savior of Olympus. Your turn Carter." Carter took a breath and said, "I am Carter Kane. Follower and former host of Horus. Pharaoh of Egypt and Leader of the 1st Nome." We were all silent for a second then I spoke up with, "I met Carter a year and a half ago. I was in Central Park with Annabeth when Carter here decided a good first impression is when you freak someone out." There were a couple giggles then Carter said, "I was friends with Luke before he died. Have all the demigods heard of Luke." All of us nodded our heads, "And I'm sure that all of the magicians remember all those mental breakdowns I had the last four years I was here." All the magicians nodded and the guy Walt spoke up with, "That day you froze during a lecture." Felix cut in with, "The time you locked yourself in your room." Carter nodded, "Yes those are the times I was talking to Luke."

-Line break-

Carter POV

I was trying to focus on the story, but I couldn't help wondering what exactly had happened to Annabeth and Percy? "I met Luke in Manhattan. Long story short we met, killed a few monsters, and developed mental telepathy." I got a few raised eyebrows at that and Felix asked, "So you could talk to him with your mind?" I nodded, "Yes. It was a month before I heard from Luke Castellan again. The night he went to the dragon cave. He told me he was going to check it out and later he told me about how he met Thalia Grace." "Wait what?" Jason asked, "I would have been three then. She would have been on her own for at least a year." I nodded, "Probably. Anyway Luke was obsessed with her." If looks could kill then Jason would have just murdered me. "Okay," I said, "After that we talked every night. One day he interrupted me in class trapped in the mansion of Halcyon Green. That was the day they found a little girl named Annabeth. We still talked every night, but the next important time Sadie and I were meeting with Amos in the first Nome. That was the day Thalia died. We still talked all the time and one day I went to meet him in Manhattan. Long story short we fought. Soon Percy came to camp and the rest is history. Until days after the titan war. I approached Percy and Annabeth and told them what I have told you, but in excruciating detail. Okay Percy are you ready to talk about what happened yet?" I said. Percy shook his head then smiled, "So do you guys have food or what?" Leave it to Percy to think of food.

**(A/N OMG I just read the house of hades! It took me three hours. Don't worry I won't spoil anything and reviewers better not either. If you need to scream at someone about it you can PM me though.)**


	4. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!

**I don't have a new chapter ready yet, but I fell that I have to address the newest comment I have gotten. The guest who wrote it told me that the story sucks which I would have been fine with, but they also said to kill myself. For all they know I could have been suicidal which I'm not. The person that wrote this is evil and I will report that comment. Thank you if you read this.**


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/N To Lioness Deity: I have no idea who wrote it as it was a guest reviewer. I agree that it was just plain rude to flame like that. I wouldn't have said a thing if not for the second part of the message. I was not planning on stopping because one f*cking idiot said I should. Thanks for the support. Enjoy chapter 4. I liked writing this one because it has a lot of reminiscing.)**

Chapter 4

Carter POV

I laughed, "Yeah we have food. Sadie bring them out to the balcony. I'll meet you there in a minute." I walked up stairs to my bedroom. I sat down on my bed and looked at the screensaver on my computer. Flashing by was a picture of Sadie and Amos. Then of my parents. Of course I didn't have the one picture I wanted to see. I didn't have a picture of my deceased friend. I sat down at the computer and opened the search engine. I clicked on images and typed in Luke Castellan. Zero results. I shouldn't have been surprised. My stomach started to growl. "Ya," I said to myself, "Time for food."

-Line break-

Percy POV

I sat down at the table next to Annabeth and grabbed her hand because she had started to have a panic attack. "It's okay," I whispered in her ear, "We're safe now." I stroked her hair. Neither of us had been the same since the fall. Carter came and took his seat at the head of the table. He looked like he would either burst out crying or laughing. No one spoke until a fourteen year old girl said, "Why is everyone being so gloomy. I killed a big snake." Most of the magicians burst out laughing. Sadie smiled and said, "We needed that Shelby. Thanks." Suddenly Annabeth started to cry. I grabbed her hand again and whispered, "It's okay. It's okay." "No it isn't Percy!" she screamed, "You should understand it isn't ever going to be okay! You still have the nightmares too! How do you not have a mental breakdown!?" I realized that it isn't okay. That I was just as scared. No I had to be strong for Annabeth. I kissed her and stroked her hair and said, "I do my best." I realized all the magicians were staring at us. Carter cleared his throat, "Um are you okay Annabeth?" he asked. I shook my head for her. She started crying again.

-Line break-

Sadie POV

What just happened? Did Annabeth, clear headed, calm, Annabeth just have a breakdown? Nightmares? The rest of the demigods developed sudden interest in their shoes. "Um what exactly happened?" I asked. Annabeth threw a plate at me as an answer. It crashed on the floor next to me. "Hi-nehm," I muttered and the plate shot together. It shouldn't have been enough magic to make me pass out, but of course I did anyway. What I dreamed wasn't a Ba dream. I was sitting on the balcony with a woman I didn't recognize. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am Hera." The woman replied. Now I wasn't a human dictionary like my brother, but I do remember reading about Greek mythology once in school. "Queen of the gods." I said, "The Greek gods." She nodded, "Yes Sadie Kane you are not as hopeless as I thought. I am here to tell you that the demigods in your house hold may need your help. Although I would rather not have you do anything to aid that Athena girl. Good day Sadie Kane." I snapped awake to everyone staring at me. "So," I said, "What did I miss?"

-Line break-

Annabeth POV

When Sadie told us about her dream I stopped crying and scowled, "Stupid Hera. You think the cows and the past year would be enough." I got a couple weird glance, but no one said a thing. We finished eating in silence when Carter asked, "What does Hera mean by Sadie helping you? Does it have something to do with the breakdowns and nightmares." I silently swore. Why did Carter have to be so smart? "Let's go into the library," Percy said, "then we'll talk more."

**(A/N Thanks for reading. Please review.)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Carter POV

I turned to Zia as soon as the small group stepped into to the library. "Hey Zia are you okay?" I asked because she had been quiet since breakfast. "Yes Carter," She said, "This is just a lot to take in." I smiled at her, "Next week will have a lot more to take in." Her face turned pale, "Oh gods Carter now I know what's wrong. I forgot to order the cake." She started to cry which wasn't like her at all. "Zia," I said, "It's okay we'll figure something out." We sat down and I studied the demigods. I quickly realized I didn't know much about Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, and Leo. "So," I said, "Why don't you tell us about yourself. I'm interested to know how Luke didn't know about Thalia Grace's little brother."

-Line break-

Percy POV

Jason was the first to speak. "I'll start," he said, "When I was two years old my mother gave me to Lupa the Roman goddess of wolves. I then went to Camp Jupiter the Roman equivalent of Camp Half-Blood. I'm the son of Jupiter. A child of Rome. Former Praetor of the twelve legion. I slew the Trojan sea monster and destroyed the Titan Krios. I was on the quest of the seven to put Gaea to sleep." He stopped talking and Piper picked up with, "Before I even knew I was a demigod I was the daughter of Tristan McLean the famous actor. I am the head councilor of the Aphrodite cabin. I am a charmspeaker. I was on the quest to free Hera and the one to defeat Gaea." She didn't say anymore, but jabbed Leo in the side. "Oh ya," he said, "I'm the head councilor of the Hephaestus cabin. I fixed Festus the metal dragon and created the Argo 2 or as I like to call it the spanking hot war machine." Everyone cracked a smile. "I was on the same quests as Piper and Jason. I am a fire user so if I randomly catch fire don't be afraid." I smiled, "Okay Carter I think it's your turn."

-Line break-

Sadie POV

My brother smirked and said, "Now it is finally time to tell you how I single handedly saved the world." Needless to say I hit him. Percy laughed and said, "Please Carter I did that twice." We all laughed. "Yes," my brother continued, "Well when I was a kid I lived in a suitcase. My mom had died when I was eight so I traveled the world with my dad an Egyptologist and Sadie lived in England with our grandparents. We were visiting her, my dad blew up the Rosetta stone, we got whisked off by an uncle we had never heard of and were brought to the Brooklyn house. We got told our parents were both magicians and blood of the pharaohs. Fast forward our dad is sort of dead as the god of the underworld. We revive Ra the king of the gods only to find him old and senile. I mean who could have thought a god could grow old." Percy coughed and said, "I've seen a god fade before. Into nothingness. Pan the god of the wild." I grew more respect for that boy every minute. "Yes," I continued, "Eventually Ra took Zia as a host and we fought Apophis. We defeated him and all the gods went with him. They all disappeared into the heaven. Well who wants to go now?"

-Line break-

Annabeth POV

"Frank," I said, "go." He nodded and said, "I am a Praetor of the twelve legion. I should be at camp Jupiter, but Reyna stubbornly said I needed a vacation." He rolled his eyes with a smile on his lips, "When my mother died in Afghanistan my grandmother insisted I take the journey to camp Jupiter. I had been there a month and was on guard duty when an amnesic demigod comes chased by the gorgons. Percy drowned them all of course. Even the savior of Olympus can lose his memory. Not all of it though. I went on the quest to save Thanatos after being claimed by Mars and on the quest to defeat Gaea." Hazel smiled and said, "I died in the 1940's after almost raising a giant. Nico brought me back to life. I had been at Camp Jupiter for only a month when Jason went missing. I became a full member of the legion in late May after I stopped a stampede of unicorns." Sadie laughed, but the look on Hazel's face must have told her that Hazel wasn't kidding. "I went on the quest to save Thanatos and on the quest to defeat Gaea." Sadie cleared her throat and said, "Um Percy, Annabeth it's your turn." I bit my lip.

**(A/N I do know that you and I know all this information, but soon it will move onto talking about stuff we don't know. Please review. Pretty please with cherries on top."**


End file.
